Campbell Saunders
Campbell "Cam" ''Saunders '(1997-2013) was a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Like his Junior Hockey teammates, Cam was handsome and athletic. Unlike his teammates, Cam was gentle, shy, and sweet. But whatever confidence he lacked in social settings, he more than made up for on the ice with his dominating skill. He got along with almost anyone, but was awkward with girls. Not too good at holding grudges, he believed in giving others second chances. Yet he started to grow a dislike for hockey. He tried to be himself at all times, but it's was difficult since everyone is counting on him to be their perfect image, when he just really wanted to fit in. He was friends with Mike Dallas, Aria Monroe, Trent Michaels, Danny Smith, Ashli Fellom, Hadley Mills, Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria and was in a relationship with Maya Matlin for the majority of his junior year. He had a conflict with Austin Matthews and they became on good terms, but they eventually became enemies again. Cam was on the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team as their leading star. He committed suicide following the events of '''Forever Young (1) due to stress, anxiety issues, loneliness, depression, and a psychological disorder. His suicide is leaving a trail of devastation in its path with school students in pain, wondering what they could have done differently to have helped him and motivated them to help fellow students like him. He was portrayed by Dylan Everett. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *He went by his nickname, "Cam". *Campbell was one of three regular characters that didn't say anything in their first appearances. The other were Mike Dallas and Zac Andrews. *He was a fan of the show "Lost." *He was the youngest player on the Toronto Ice Hounds. Though Trent Michaels is the same age as him, Cam is older by a few months. *He was in grade 11, and takes Grade 10 French, due to missing out on French credits for hockey training during his grade 9 year. *He was more "ice time" than Owen, which means that he was a more valuable player. *He was Ice Hound number 67. *He came from Kapuskasing, Ontario, 12 hours' drive north of Toronto. *He has an older brother named Justin. He also has an older sister, and a younger sister and brother. *He lived with the Clarksons. *Whenever he didn't wear his ice hounds hoodie, Cam would wear customized t-shirts with classic plaid shirts over it. *He wore clover-patterned boxers for good luck on game days. *Campbell was the first heterosexual to be crushed on by a homosexual (Tristan). *He is the third to self harm the first was Dakota Harris and the second was Hadley Mills. And all all them wore cut themselves. *He was the first regular to die in Degrassi Evolutions. *He was the third character to die overall, the others being Mr. Milligan and Sam. *He was the first character in Degrassi Evolutions history to commit suicide. *He was the youngest character to die on the show. Quotes *(To Maya and Tristan): "Hey." ('''first line')'' *(To Tori): "She always looks pretty." (kisses Maya on the cheek) *(To Austin): "Dude, you only brought 2 bags of chips? *(To Maya): "I should have kissed you at the mall." *(To Maya): "I'm terrible at telling you things but, I like you. A lot." *(To Maya): "Just keep your head up. Stick on the ice. You'll do great." *(To Tristan): "I think you have the wrong table. Now get lost." *(To Maya and Tristan): "We will never be friends. Ever." *Stefanie: "Are you lost?" Cam: "Yes... In your eyes." *(To Stefanie): "Do you wanna get out of here? And go get some... sex?" *(Imagining the crowd is cheering for him): "And the crowd goes wild! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS! SAUNDERS!" *(To Stefanie): "How am I supposed to survive a whole season here? Let alone a whole year. I have no friends, my hockey team hates me, my family is thousands of miles away... And I'm crying in the girls bathroom." *(To Dallas and Danny) "Would that be so bad?! I'd have more time to spend with Maya!" *(To Ashli): "I've tried, but I can't anymore... I'm tired. I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up." *(To Ashli): "Yeah, but all ''my days are bad!" *(Text Sent To Maya) "I'm not coming. Sorry. It's over." *(To Maya in his video message): "Good morning, Maya Matlin! I'm sorry I had to leave, early morning hockey practice and I didn't want to wake you, you were drooling so cutely. So last night was pretty much the best night ever. Um, thank you for that. And also, ''I kidnapped Hoot! If you ever want to see your owl again, meet me on the steps at lunch and we will negotiate for his safe return! Muauahahaha!" *(To Maya): "It was Hoot!" *(To Maya): "Uh yeah um, you're worth it." Relationships *Maya Matlin **First Relationship: ***Start Up:' Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) '(102) ***Broke Up:' Bleeding Love (2) ' (104) ****Reason: Maya felt unappreciated **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) '(104) **Broke Up: 'Tears On Your Pillow (1) '(113) ***Reason: Maya realized she was hiding her feeling for Austin and had to choose between Austin and Cam. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Underneath It All (2) (212) ***Broke Up: More Than This (1) (223) ***Reason: Maya felt that Cam did not give her enough attention or appreciated her. **Fourth Relationship: ***Start Up: More Than This (2) (224) ***Broke Up: Forever Young (1) (233) ****Reason: Cam broke down due to all the struggles in his life he broke up with Maya over text and then committed suicide in the Degrassi greenhouse. *Aria Monroe ***Start Up: Cannonball (2) (140) ***Broke Up: Gone Too Soon (141-142) ***Reason: Aria thought they were better as friends and she was questioning her sexulity. Love Triangles First Time: *Maya Matlin and Austin Matthews **Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) (104) **Ended: Tears On Your Pillow (2) (114) ***Reason: Maya decided she wanted to be with Austin and broke up with Cam. Second Time: *Maya Matlin and Austin Matthews **Start Up: More Than This (2) (224) **Ended: Forever Young (1) (233) ***Reason: Cam believed he was no good for Maya, so he broke up with her before committing suicide. Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Siblings Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Dead Characters Category:Sophomores